Something Wicked This Way Comes
by UponYourBloodyCross
Summary: harry potter crossover. yeah, i know, it's been done. just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

**Author's Note – **

**Marik lives with Yugi because Isis went back to Egypt and he wanted to stay in Domino.**

**Chapter One**

The sun dawned over the tall business buildings of Domino City, shining through a window of a turtle shaped game store and into the closed eyes of a fifteen year old, spiky haired boy. Yugi Motou groaned and flung his hand over his face, shielding his eyes from the bright light. Suddenly, a powerful force jumped on his bed and sent the short boy flying into the air before hitting the ground rather unceremoniously.

"Marik! Why did you do that!"

Yugi was fully awake now and sending evil glares at his attacker. The tall Egyptian boy laughed at his friend's fuming face before helping him up off the floor.

"Come on! Your Ojii-san says that you should get up. He said some wierd bird has letters for us."

"Eh?"

"My words exactly. Now come on!"

Yugi yawned widely before getting ready. He decided against wearing his usual outfit and picked out a blue t-shirt and jeans from his closet. Finally, he put his most treasured posession on his neck. The Millennium Puzzle.

/Morning , aibou/ Greeted a familiar voice from the back of his head. /Morning, Yami./

/Aibou, I have a bad feeling about today/ Yugi frowned. /Is it evil-maniac-trying-to-rule-the-earth bad feeling/

/No, it's more like something strange is going to happen today bad feeling. I don't know, there's a power that seemes so familiar... I can't place my finger on it./ Yugi shrugged and helped himself to a bowl of cereal, taking the letter addressed to him from Marik.

Mr. Yugi Motou  
The Bedroom next to the Stairs  
Kame Game Shop  
Domino City  
Japan

He stared at the address, stumped. Alright, most of it was normal, but how did they know where he slept? He looked over at Marik's and read,

Mr. Marik Ishtar  
The Messiest Room in the House  
Kame Game Shop  
Domino City  
Japan

Yugi chocked on his cereal, suppressing a laugh. Marik growled. "I do not have the messiest room in the house!" He snarled. Yugi made an odd noise which sounded something between a squeak and a snort. "Shut up, you!" Yugi shrugged, smiling innocently and sat down, listening to his other half chuckling amusedly. (A/N: Is that even a word?) He tore open the envelope, revealing a plane ticket to England and a train ticket from somewhere called Platform 9 ¾. Laying those aside, he pulled out an official-looking letter written in emerald-green ink.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

_Dear Mr. Mutou,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S. As you are muggle-born, (not related to wizards), we can arrange a meeting so you can see that magic truly exists. If you are interested to meet with me, please do so at Domino City Park at noon today._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Yugi stared at the letter, not quite sure what to do.

/If this is a prank, I think that Jounouchi and Honda really out-did themselves./ Yami said, eying the envelope though his hikari's eyes.

/Yeah./

Marik seemed to be thinking the exact same thing.

"Maybe we should ask them about it, but I don't think they could come up with something this extravagant, I mean, look at this supply list!" Yugi handed the other piece of parchment to Marik whose eyebrows flew up as he read down the list.

"I think you're right. Finish your breakfast, we have to meet the others at the arcade at ten and it's already nine forty-five."

Yugi quickly gulped down the last of his cereal and stuffed the strange letter along with the two tickets into his pocket. The two friends left, both wondering if these strange letters were real and if any of their friends also got similar ones.

.o0o.

When Yugi and Marik got to the arcade, they saw a very pissed off Tomb Robber holding Jounouchi by the collar, the latter swinging from the ground and yelling angrily. Anzu and Honda were standing by, shouting at Bakura to put the blonde boy down.

"I'm tellin' ya! I don't know what you're talkin' about, Bakura! I didn't send any letters to anyone!" Yami immediately took over, and walked up to the group, Marik following close behind him. Bakura turned to Yami, his face twisting into an ugly sneer.

"Glad you could join us, Pharaoh."

"Tomb Raider, did you get any strange mail today?" Suddenly, Bakura's features softened and he let go of Jounouchi, apologising for his Yami's behaviour.

"S'okay, Bakura." Jounouchi mumbled, getting up off the floor.

"You did too? Something about a school for magic?" Ryou asked Yugi, who had taken control again.

"Yeah, Marik got one too." Marik held up his letter as evidence.

"So do you guys want to go?" Ryou asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I want to, I should probably ask Ojii-chan first though." Yugi said thoughtfully.

/Aibou, you do realise this school is a boarding school./

/It's okay Yami. Besides, we might learn something about our Items and maybe your past./

/Alright then, but if Ryou's coming he'd better learn to control that baka tomb robber./

"What about you Marik? Wanna go?" Yugi asked the Egyptian, who was twirling his Millennium Item like a baton.

"Well, now that Yami Marik is sealed away, Isis wanted me to start going to school, and I'd rather go to a magic school than a normal school." He said thoughtfully.

"Should we meet this, Dumbledore guy? I mean we don't even know how were supposed to get to school." Bakura said, looking down at his letter.

"Yeah, and where are we supposed to get this stuff? Cauldrons? Robes?" Asked Marik, scanning down his item list.

"Come on guys, it's almost noon." Yugi said, looking at a clock on the wall. The three teens said good-bye to their friends before heading off to Domino City Park to meet Albus Dumbldore.

.o0o.

They were taking a shortcut through an alley when the three boys felt a prickle on the backs of their necks. Yami and Bakura immediately took control, whirling around to see who was behind them.  
It was Shadi.

"What do you want?" Marik snapped angrily at the Egyptian.

"Merely to tell you that the eigth Millennium Item has been found." Shadi replied, looking directly at Yami.

"What? There are only seven Millennium Items, I read the scriptures myself." Said Marik impatiently, fingering his Rod in a threatening manner.

"Yes, but the Pharaoh's wife locked herself away in a Millennium Item of her own design after her untimely death."

"What?" That was Yami. Yes, he knew nothing of his past, or whatever he knew had come from Shadi and Isis, but having had a wife was something he thought that he should have known about.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Marik and Bakura began to back away. They knew that look. It hardly ever crossed the ancient Pharaoh's face, but when it did, all hell broke loose.

"When the rumors were confirmed. Very few people knew what had happened to her, and even fewer knew where she hid herself."

Yami growled angrily. A wife. He had a wife. What's more, she was the spirit of a Millennium Item.

/Yami/ Yugi asked from his Soul Room. /Are you alright/

/Just fine and dandy, aibou./ Yami snapped. /Afterall, I just realised that I had a wife that is sealed away in a Millennium Item, you know, nothing important./ Yugi winced and Yami immediately felt bad.

/I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to snap at you./

/S'okay, Yami./

"Her re-incarnate lives near here, I was hoping you might want to meet her." Said Shadi . The three boys turned to each other.

"Well, we still have some time before our meeting." Marik said, checking his watch.

"Alright, Shadi, lead the way." Said Bakura.

"Ah, yes, the meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore... The Queen has also recieved a letter inviting her to the school."

/Yami/ Yugi said through their mental link /this day just keeps getting wierder and wierder./

/Agreed./

o0o

In a small house in Domino City, sat a fifteen year-old girl, by the name of Amaya Mitsumaru. She had sandy blond hair that spiked up in many directions and lightly tanned skin due to her vacation in Egypt. Her bright green eyes drifted from the book she was reading to the package that her father had given her as a parting gift. He and her mother had been having problems, she liked staying in one place, while he loved to travel. Earlier that month they had gotten a divorce, and while her father got to stay in Egypt and explore the new tomb he had found, she and her little brother, Toshiro had to stay with her mother in Domino City, Japan. A place where almost nothing happened. She picked the small box up, carefully unwrapping the brown paper with great care and love. Afterall, she wouldn't see or hear from her father for nearly a year. Finally, she unwrapped a beautiful necklace. It was made of gold and was in the shape of a small flat tablet onto which was carved a lotus bloom surrounded by ancient hieroglyphs. She caressed the pendant lovingly, surprised how smooth the surface was.

She picket up the note her father had written her.

_Dearest Amaya,_

_Though I won't see you for another year, I hope you have fun and make friends in Domino. The tomb that I had found contained nothing but this pendant and a story tablet, telling the tale of a young girl, the sister of a feared thief who became the wife of a young Pharaoh and gave her life to protect him. The story went on to explain that when the need arises, the great Queen will awaken, and stand by her Pharaoh like so many years before. I thought you would like that story. You've always been fascinated with these myths and legends._

_I suppose I'll see you during summer, I'm still trying to covince your mother to let you and Toshiro go to Egypt to visit, but you know how she is. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to cut this letter short, since it's time to start on the new tomb, but again, I hope you have fun this year._

_Love, _

_Dad_

_p.s. I know that this may sound strange, but please don't show this necklace to your mother. She can be a bit paranoid at times and will probably insist that you don't touch it._

Amaya re-folded the letter and looked closely at the necklace, tracing the carvings with her fingers. They seemed so fresh and new, like they had just been carved. The sweet scent of cassia, and other ancient spices tingled her nose. She closed her eyes, letting the sweet smell overpower her senses. Gently undoing the clasp of the chain, Amaya placed the pendant onto her neck. As soon as she did, she felt as if something awoke inside her. Suddenly, she felt incredibly sleepy and lay down on the couch. Tucking the pendant under her t-shirt, and her father's letter in her pocket, before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

o0o

Amaya looked around her. She was standing in a small, comfortable room that was filled with books and games. While a large canopy bed stood in a corner. The walls were painted a warm golden color, and the rest of the room had the same decor.

She looked around and spotted a door in the corner of the room, and walking through it appeared in a long passageway that led up to a large statue of Sekhmet, the Egyptian goddess of war. It looked like it had just been made, though the style was definetly Ancient Egyptian. She was walking toward the statue, hoping to get a closer look when she saw another door. This one was barred, though Amaya could see a carving of the lotus bloom on its wooden face.

She reached toward the bars when they suddenly disappeared and the door swung open. Standing in the middle of the room was what looked like an exact copy of Amaya. The girl looked a bit older and her hair was wilder, though it was the same color, length, and even had a sort of curtain over her right eye.

The girl smiled at Amaya. "I'm glad someone was finally chosen by the pendant." Amaya was in shock. A mirror just talked to her!

"I'm no mirror or illusion, hikari." The strange new girl said, smiling gently at Amaya.

"You read my mind!" Amaya exclaimed in shock. "And what did you mean by hikari?"

"You are my light and I am your dark. Basically you're my re-incarnate."

"Who are you?" Amaya asked.

"Well, you could call me Yami Amaya or Dark Amaya, or Sakura but my real name is Sekhmet-Neferu, Queen of Egypt." The spirit replied.

"Are you the Queen who my dad read about in the tomb where he found my necklace?" Asked Amaya.

"Yes, I had that tomb especially built to house my pendant and protect me from thieves." Came the reply.

"Why are you here? I thought that the story was just a legend!" Amaya exclaimed, looking as if her dreams had come true.

"You shouldn't believe so many things, my light. Things are not always as they appear." Yami Amaya said.

Amaya looked around the corridor. "Alright, where are we? What is this place?" The Queen replied, "We are in your soul-corridor. It's in your mind."

"Fine, what about the whole mind-reading thing?" Asked Amaya.

"That I don't know how to explain." Suddenly, Amaya felt as if something was pulling her out of the corridor and into reality. She looked at the fading spirit that she just met.

"What's going on?" Amaya cried out in confusion.

"You're waking up, hikari." Came the distant reply, as if Sakura was a long way away.

"What if I want to talk to you again?"Amaya asked.

"You will find out how to soon."

Amaya was really confused now. "Huh? Okay, what do I call you?"

"Yami will suffice, hikari."

Amaya opened her eyes, to see her mother looking at her with worry.

"Amaya, are you alright?" She asked, looking at her daughter with concern.

"Yea, Mom, I'm fine." Amaya got up and went to her room. Sitting down on the bed, she stared at a picture she had of her family on her bedside table. Her father was always so adventureous, he always wanted to go and do something new. In the picture, her father was laughing at the camera, while her brother was desperately trying to escape from their fathers' headlock. Her mother was standing nearby, smiling but still looking disapproving. She regretted looking so much like her mother. Aside from their looks, they were total opposites. Her mother was always trying to make her do ballet, or dancing, or sewing, or anything that involved acting like a perfect girl. She hated that stuff. Suddenly, a knock at her door inturrupted her thoughts. Her mother walked in, holding an envelope in her hand.

"Amaya dear, there's a letter for you and some strange people at the door that want to talk to you."

Her mother handed her an envelope, before going to the kitchen.

Amaya got up and walked to the door. Opening it, she saw the strangest group of people. The oldest was wearing sand-stained white robes and a turban, while a golden Ankh hung fron his neck. Another had bright blonde hair and lavender eyes and wore loads of gold on his arms, wrists and neck, while holding what looked like a golden baton. The third had pure white hair and kind brown eyes. He wore no jewelry except for a strange necklace that hung from a cord around his neck. The last boy looked that strangest. He was easily the shortest of the group, though his foot-high hair made up for that.

He had large violet eyes and his hair was three different colors. He had blonde bangs, and the rest of his hair, which was black was tipped in red. From his neck hung a strange upside-down pyramid.

"Hello, are you Amaya Mitsumaru?" The white haired boy asked politely smiling at her.

"Yeah, uh, do I know you guys?" She asked looking at the group strangely.

"Miss Mitsumaru, did you get any strange jewelry today?" The oldest one asked. His voice made Amaya shiver.

((Hikari, they're alright.)) Her Yami's voice drifted though her, (( The short boy is the re-incarnate of my husband, the white-haired one is that of my brother.))

"Yeah." She pulled the pendant out. It flashed gold for a second before in Amaya's place stood a young woman. She looked not too different from Amaya. Her bright green eyes were large and she looked regal, even though she was near tears. Bakura and Yami quickly switched places with their hikaris. The girl smiled softly, greeting her brother and husband warmly before launching herself at her former husband. Yami was surprised when he felt her tears leak through his jackets.

"I promised you that I would find you, I didn't mean for it to take 5000 years." She whispered in his ear. Yami felt his Millennium Puzzle glow warm, and felt her necklace heat up as well. They broke apart, looking at their appropriate Millennium Items. The glowing burst into a flash of light, before Shadi, Marik, and Bakura watched as the glow faded leaving the Pharaoh and his Queen dressed in the clothes of ancient Egypt, the crown holding the Eye of the Wisdom of Darkness glowing brightly on Yami's head, while the Queen wore a beautiful crown resembling a lotus bloom. In a flash the two were back in their hikari's clothes.

Marik looked a little more than shaken. "What just happened?" he asked uncertaily. Bakura shrugged, while Shadi looked like Christmas had come early.

"This is how the Queen awakens. Now her power will be added to the cause of the Chosen, and she will either fight by her Pharaoh's side or fall."

Sakura looked at her husband. "Do you have any memories of your past?" She asked looking into the ruby-violet eyes that she had missed so much. He shook his head sadly.

"No, but how did you remember what happened?" He asked, looking at her with interest.

"My Millennium Item was not madelike yours. When I died, I sealed myself inside it, and my memories went with me."

"Do you remember everything?" He asked, desperately wishing he could remember his own past.

Sakura closed her eyes gently, "I do. I remember how we met, the wars, my death…" she shook her head, trying to get the memories out.

The hikari's took over, and Amaya greeted the group.

"Miss Mitsumaru, have you received any strange mail lately?" Shadi asked. Amaya nodded and pulled out the letter she had received. Quickly opening it, she read it.

"So Amaya, do you want to go?" Yugi asked exitedly.

"Yeah, but what will I tell Mom? She abhors all strange things." Amaya said, looking at the front door regretfully.

Marik smiled, casually placing his arm over Amaya's shoulders. "Tell her you're going to a very private school for priveledged students. Won't be too far off from the truth." Amaya smiled at Marik, and went back inside to tell her mother.

* * *

**A/N Okay, I need reviews and suggestions. Here is everything I need to know.**

**1. What should the pairings be? (I wont do shoshen-ai in this story. Sorry.)**

**2. What houses should they be in? No amazing new house that hasn't been sorted into for whatever reason.**

**3. Should they be friends with the Golden Trio?**

**4. Quiddich anyone?**

**Yeah, answer those questions. Also if you want to see something here, just click on that little button on the bottom of the page… go on, you know you want to… If you don't I shall eliminate you! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**WEEEE! ME HYPER NOW! HAPPY HAPPY! I'm on a severe sugar-high, so please excuse me if I scared or disturbed you in any way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Something Wicked This Way Comes 

_Setoglomper_ – Thanks for the review! This is sixth year, I havent read that book yet, as my code on books clearly states that all books read must come from a library and therefore free of charge.

_momoclady_ – Thankies!

_vuzznut_ – Well, the first pairing is pretty obvious, (duh) and the second one is the one I was leaning to the most… Anyways, thanks for reviewing and voting!

_Flower Kid _– thankies, I like my story too.

_Fox Loves Shinigami_ – Really? Even Yugi? Hm… I always thought he was a Griffindor… anyway, here's the next chappie.

_LenJade_ – I probably wont have **too** much romance because I horrible at it I swear.

Shinka (my muse): yeah, her romance muse died last year. It was a sweet funeral, we flushed her down the toilet. Stilleto was a good fish/muse.  
Yeah, I wasn't planning on them being friends with Ron and Hermione, because she would be suspicious of their powers, and Ron would be thinking their working for Voldemort. Oh yeah, this takes place in sixth year, so Harry will be very depressed, but also very pissed off. Hehe, anyway, enjoy the chappie.

Authors Note – The voting for pairing, house, Quiddich and the Golden Trio will be open until further notice!

After several minutes of negotiating, or more like arguing with her mother, Amaya finally conned her way into going to this school. Strange, she had never been the type of person to lie and cheat her way into things. Wierd…

Shadi had disappeared, bowing to Yugi and Amaya as he left.

On the way to the park, Yugi, Ryou, and Marik explained to her the Shadow Realm and what had happened 5000 years ago, along with what happened recently. Amaya was quite amazed that the Realm had real live Duel Monsters. She had played the popular game with her brother and had her own deck, though she wasn't very good at all.

"I wonder if I would be able to bring monsters out of the Shadow Realm…" She thought outloud, staring off into the sky. With a slight whoosh, Sakura appeared in her hazy, trasparent form.

"No, hikari, I don't think you can. Not without Ryou or Yugi there anyway." Amaya frowned.  
"Why not?" She winced inwardly. Great. She sounded like her brother. Sakura shrugged, her slender fingers playing with her pendant.

"Because while the Millenium Items were made of darkness and shadows, my item was made out of light and ancient magic. But because both my brother and husband have a Millenium Item, you and I can summon the Shadows as long as they're there."

Amaya nodded slowly, trying to wrap her mind around what she had just been told. It was quite overwhelming.

One moment, she was a normal teenaged girl angsting over her broken family, and now, she was the vessel of an ancient queen who was able to perform magic along with her brother and husband. What's more, she was now invited to a school of magic. She sighed deeply.

It all seemed so unreal…

They arrived at the park, with a few minutes to spare and while Sakura immediately dragged her husband and brother away, Amaya, Marik, Yugi, and Ryou sat on a bench waiting for the headmaster to arrive. As they waited, Yugi offered to help Amaya with her dueling, and with Ryou and Marik throwing tips in as well, she was delighted when her game improved by a bit.

It was ten minutes past noon and the headmaster still hadn't shown up. Bakura growled menacingly, glaring at the group.  
"See? I told you this was a joke." He took control of Ryou's body and huffed, walking away. "I'm going home."

Amaya looked over at Sakura and saw a sad look cross her face. From their link she felt twinges of betrayal and hurt. She was about to ask her newly acquired darker half about this when they were all startled by a loud pop.

Appearing out of thin air was a tall old man with long silver hair and a beard that could be tucked into his belt. He wore golden half-moon spectacles that sat on a long, crooked nose. He wore light blue robes that matched his eyes, and were embroidered with silver stars and moons. A matching wizard's hat sat on top of his head. Amaya raised an eyebrow. This man looked like the pictures of Merlin she saw in storybooks.

The old man smiled kindly at the teens, kindly blue eyes twinking.

"Ah, you must be Ryou Bakura, Yugi Motou, Marik Ishtar, and Amaya Mitsumaru. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." He said in heavily accented Japanese.

Yugi, Amaya, and Marik smiled and said hello politely but Bakura scowled. "You're late old man."

The headmaster didn't seem fazed at all by Bakura's rudeness and began his explanation of the wizarding world.

(I wont get in to this, because I'm lazy and don't feel like it.)

"So would you wish to attend Hogwarts?" He asked, looking at the teens expectantly. Yugi nodded.

"My grandfather already knows and permitted me to go."

"Same with my mom." Amaya added. Malik quickly agreed too, and Ryou, (who had taken over so that Bakura wouldn't blow a fuse) finally nodded as well.

"Excellent! Here are your instructions on how to get on to the platform and who will excort you to Diagon Alley." He handed Yugi a piece of paper that had instructions written on it in near, curvy handwriting. "He will be waiting here in two days, at two o'clock." He smiled at them all and dissappeared with a light pop.

* * *

Welp, another chapter done. What do you think? Don't say short. I know it's short.

Holy Arrow


	3. Chapter 3

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

_Fox Loves Shinigami – yeah, there still sharing, but they can just float around and talk to each other and their hikaris, but only their own. Yea, sorry you got confused, I should have specified. Yay! I used a big word!_

_Setoglomper – Really? I thought it was really short!  
__**throws confetti around  
**__HAPPY EXTREMELY BELATED BIRTHDAY SETO!  
__Seto: owwww… you burst my eardrums…_

_Flower Kid – I know you know that I know! haha! I love these things!_

_lady sakura cosmos - Wow. Short. hehe, thanks for the review._

_Yo__u might need these:_

/Yami /Yugi /

((Sakura)) (Amaya)

:Bakura:Ryou:

_Japanese_

Amaya looked around her sparsely decorated room. Some of her belongings were still in moving boxes, stacked haphazardly in a corner of her room, and her walls were bare, devoid of all posters and pictures. She hated this room so much, and she hadnt even lived in it for more than one week. She kicked a bag clothes out of the way and launched herself into her bed.

As she lay there, pondering this new turn on her life, she remembered the look of hurt that had passed over Sakura's face before. She prodded her other side awkwardly, trying to maybe find an aswer. She hoped that Sakura wouldn't feel it.

((Hikari, what are you doing?)) The Ancient Queen's soft voice drifted though her mind. Blushing with embarrassment, Amaya qickly retreated to herself, but the presence of her darker side still lingered. ((Hikari?))

Sakura's tone wasn't angry or threatened, but calm and curious. It made Amaya relax considerably. (Yami? When Bakura wanted to leave, you looked really sad and hurt. I don't understand why.) She said, as the feeling of being pulled into herself engulfed her. (**A/N: I have absolutely no idea what its supposed to feel like when you're entering the soul corridor. Lol**)

She found herself once again standing in the doorway to her soul room, looking at Sakura as she leaned against a wall, staring at her Light with large green eyes.

"It was nothing." She said averting her eyes to the floor. Amaya raised an eyebrow. "It was a very complex time of my life. Maybe I'll tell you later." With that, she went back into her soul room, closing the door almost all the way. Amaya shrugged, and returned to her body. It was obvious that Sakura's past was a troubled one and she didn't want to talk about it, but she wished she knew. Maybe she could have helped.

She got up off her bed and went to the kitchen, craving ramen. The fridge was filled with vegetables and healthy food and Amaya quickly shut it with disgust. She hated this stuff. She wished her father was here, he hated vegetables with a passion and there was always at least some sort of junk food lying around.

Digging into the very back of the pantry, her fingers feeling around, she pulled out a cup of instant ramen. Amaya was glad that she hid some from her mother when they were moving. If she had to eat anymore rabbit food, she would turn into one.

As she sat in the living room, savoring the taste of the noodles, she wondered what this Hogwarts would be like. Would it be like her old schools? Would she be singled out because she entered late? More questions and doubts popped into her mind, and she began to seriously reconsider going to a Wizarding school when she felt a comforting presence engulf her. ((Don't worry so much, Hikari.)) Sakura said amusedly in her head. ((You'll hurt yourself.))

With that, the mysterious spirit disappeared into the recesses of Amaya's mind. Sighing softly, she threw away the empty carton and retreated into her room to start packing.

* * *

Yugi, Ryou, Marik, and Amaya were all at the airport waiting for their flight. Ryou was reading a book, Yugi flipping through a dueling magazine, and Marik was saying good-bye to his brother and sister. Amaya sat in her seat, nervously playing with her necklace, trying to calm herself down. It was ironic that a person that traveled her whole life was still afraid of planes. 

"Hey Amaya," Yugi said, setting his magazine down. "how come your mom didn't come to say good-bye?" She shrugged, looking out the window at the dreary weather. "I dunno. Guess I was always a dissappointment for her. Not acting like she thought I should be."

"I'm really sorry." Yugi offered. Amaya turned around and smiled. "It doesn't really matter."

He was about to say something else when their gate finally opened. The four teens picked up their bags and got into the line to have their tickets checked.

"That flight was so long!" Marik complained, rubbing his back. Amaya rolled her eyes. Marik had been complaining so long, it was getting on her nerves. Next to her, Ryou's eyes suddenly turned cruel, and he whirled around launching himself at Marik. The two boys fell to the floor, punching and kicking each other. Yugi and Amaya took a step to pull the two apart, but before they could even reach them, two large hands reached down and dragged each teen up. Bakura was about to launch himself at the stranger, when he saw just how tall this man was. Amaya sweatdropped at the expression on Bakura's face. Marik was the first to start speaking. "Bakura, have you been setting monsters loose again?"

Yugi jumped in immediately, apologizing to the stranger profusedly. The man held up his hand and laughed.

"Yer the exchange students tha Dumbledore want ta be picked up?" Yugi and Amaya nodded. Marik was still staring, and Ryou was trying to keep Bakura from taking over again. **(A/N: I don't know if I'm doing Hagrid's accent right, so if it's wrong please correct me.) **

"I'm Hagrid, Groundskeeper an Teacher of Care of Magical Creatures. Yeh must be Ryou, Yugi, Marik, an' Amaya. Righ? Come along now. Don' want ta be late."

After they picked up their luggage, they followed Hagrid to the exit where he ushered them to an old-fashioned car driven by a stern looking man in a emerald-green suit. It was a rather tight squeeze, even if Hagrid assured them that the car was magically enhanced. With all five of them squished into the back seat, and Hagrid taking up most of the space, Amaya ended up on Yugi's lap. They both blushed furiously as Marik started teasing them, his lavender eyes glinting. Sakura quickly came to her hikari's rescue and the two switched places, the same time Yami did with Yugi. Their faces (if possible) became even redder and Marik's teasing intensified. Ryou winced as Bakura began screaming in his head :Get away from my sister, you idiot Pharaoh! Get away! SCRAM:

Ryou gripped his head, as the dark spirit raged and ranted furiously. :Y-yami… please…: He couldn't hold him in any longer.

"DAMMIT PHARAOH! GET AWAY FROM HER!" He lunged over Marik and grabbed Yami around the throat. Sakura gasped and tried to pry Bakura off Yami, who was quickly turning purple.

"Bakura stop! Stop it!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes. The Thief King let go, staring at her in disbelief. He growled angrily and returned to his soul room, leaving Ryou to clean up his mess. Hagrid was obviously in need of an explanation. Yami quickly made up a plausable lie.

"Ryou and I were rivals in a tournament we were participating in, and Amaya was sort of caught in the middle because she was our friend." Sakura quickly nodded along with him, and Ryou offered an apologetic smile. The explanation seemed enough for Hagrid.

"You four are a strange bunch." He commented.

* * *

"Wow. Amazing. We have travelled all the way from Japan for this." Marik said, looking at the grimy old brick wall. "You've gotta be kidding me!" 

"Sorry, ta keep you waitin'." Hagrid said, entering the backyard and coming toward the wall. "Had a bit of a talk with Tom, the innkeeper here." He reached into his long over coat and pulled out a pink umbrella. He then tapped the third brick from the left above the trashcan, and suddenly, an archway appeared in place of the wall.

The four teens were all staring at the long winding road that was milling with exotically dressed people. Amaya giggled at the look on Marik's face. Open mouth, insert foot.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

* * *

_fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e  
_Sceneries being blown away seem to whirl in front of me  
_kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai_  
Even if I get desperate, I won't over-look my target anymore

* * *

**Ookay, I think I forgot to mention it in the first chapter, but Dumbledore cast a spell on them so that they can speak english. Yeah, I'm glad we cleared that up.**

**Remember, votes for pairing, houses, and all that jazz are still needed! I wanna see some response people!**

**Holy Arrow **


	4. Chapter 4

Something Wicked This Way Comes

_Thanks to,_

_**the dark prep **_

_**Fox Loves Shinigami**_

_**Sgarecool321**_

_**WillowFae**_

Remember:

/Yami/Yugi/  
((Sakura)) (Amaya)  
:Bakura:Ryou:  
_Japanese_  
_**Letters, Books, etc.**_

Following Hagrid was quite easy, as the gigantic man made his way though the crowded cobblestone streets. He said that their first stop would be Gringotts, where they would get their money to buy all their supplies. Amaya was getting worried. The amount of money she had was small, just two weeks allowance, definetly not enough to buy everything she needed.

As they walked up the marble steps of the tall building a sign caught their attention.

_Enter stranger but take heed  
__For what awaits the sin of Greed  
__Fot those who take, but do not earn,  
__Must pay dearly in their turn  
__So if you seek beneath out floors  
__A treasure that was never yours  
__Thief, you have been warned,  
__Beware, of finding more than treasure there._

As if on cue, Bakura switched places with Ryou, and a sadistic smile crossed his features. Yami too, switched places with his host and scowled unhappily at the Thief King. Marik snickered into his hand. Amaya was confused for a second before Sakura quickly filled her in.

((When my brother and I were alive, he was the most feared thief in Egypt. There wasn't a treasure he couldn't steal.)) (And you?) Amaya asked, (were you a thief as well?) ((I was. But I wasn't very good. Got caught.)) (Is that how you met your husband?) She felt her darker half smile slightly. ((Yes.))

Their conversation was cut short when Marik nudged Amaya's shoulder.

"_When you're talking to her, try to look down. Otherwise people will get suspicious._" He whispered in Japanese. She nodded quickly, and closed her mind link.

The large hall was teeming with witches and wizards, and small hideous little creatures dressed in red velvet suits. Some of them were leading people to large doors, while others were weighing gigantic rubies. Bakura's eyes were practically bugging out of his head when he saw the size of the precious gems. Amaya giggled softly, and let  
Sakura leave her necklace to float behind them chatting with Yugi and Ryou. Hagrid was confused by their changed appearances, but he let it go as just one of their quirks. He led them up to a free, and particularly grotesque goblin.

"We need to exchange some money." He addressed the goblin, and stepped aside to let the teens exchange their yen for wizard gold.

Uh, Hagrid, I don't have any money." Amaya said, looking down at the floor.

"Ah, wait, yer, father sent me sommat…" He rummaged in his coat and extracted a letter, written in unmistakeably her father's neat writing. She took it and carefully opened it. Inside was a small golden key, and a note.

_**I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.**_

_**Dad**_

Amaya stared at the note. ((Hikari? Are you all right?)) There was no response. Sighing, Sakura gently took over, and placed the letter in her pocket. She turned to the goblin and dimplomatically said, "I would like to make a withdrawl." She set the small key on the goblin's desk. The ugly little creature nodded, and waved another goblin over.

"Griphook, take her to vault 723." He said, handing the key to him.

After a wild cart ride that nearly made Marik hurl, they arrived at a dreary hallway lined with many doors. The goblin took out the key and opened the large door with an intricate 723 carved into it. A puff of pale green smoke blew into their face, and their eyes widened at the contents of the vault. Piles of gold coins, mountains of silver, and uncountable piles of bronze. Lying around the floor were several ancient artifacts and old scrolls, and a small pile of precious gems in the corner.

"All this is mine?" Sakura asked, walking into the vault slowly. In her own soulroom, Amaya was once again speechless.

Another cart ride later, the five were outside in the bleak sunshine, ready to buy their school supplies.

"Les go get yer books first." Hagrid said, leading them to a large building with a sign that read, 'Flourish and Blotts' in fancy curvy letters. Marik was having a field day when he saw a large amount of ancient Egyptian curse books gathering dust in the back of the store. Sakura was shaking her head all the way to the robes shop, wondering how she had been suckered into buying the ridiculous amounts of books for the boy.

When they arrived at the robes shop, two girls struck up a conversation with Sakura. Lavender and Patty or something… She answered their questions politely, but their conversation soon turned to some kid named Harry Potter that she knew absolutely nothing about. From what she gathered, he was some hero/celebrity that people either adored or despised. She pictured him as some tall cold snob that looked and acted like a god descended from the Heavens as a gift to man-kind. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. The boys weren't much better off. While their measurements were being taken, a boy a little younger than them was talking nonstop about something or other. By the time the annoying boy left, Yugi had a headache from his talking, and Ryou had a headache from keeping Bakura from sending the boy to the Shadow Realm. To say the least, all of them were relieved to exit the shop.

The four were absolutely exhausted by the time they came to the wand store. They had made three trips back to their rooms to drop off their luggage, and were both hungry and tired. As they entered the dusty shop, they realized that no one was there.

"Um… maybe we should come back…" Yugi said, turning around to head outside again. "I don't think there's anyone here." Marik rolled his eyes, the jet lag finally getting to him. "Brilliant deduction Pharaoh, really." Sakura rolled her eyes and Ryou was about to scold Marik when a soft, and creepy voice sounded though the shop.

"Hello. Welcome to Ollivander's."

Yugi and Ryou jumped into the air, Sakura's hand went to her waist where a sword should have been, and Marik's hand went to the Millenium Rod. Standing before them was an old man with nearly colourless, very creepy eyes. "I am Mr. Ollivander. I assume you're here for your first wands, correct?" Yugi nodded slightly, wishing the man would blink or something.

"Who would like to go first?" When no one volunteered, Yugi stepped up, shaking slightly. /Don't worry, aibou./ Yami whispered in his mind. Yugi smiled and straightened up looking the old man in the eyes.

"What is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked, pulling out a long piece of measuring tape. Yugi thrust out his right hand. As the tape jumped to life, Ollivander went into the back, pulling out long, thin boxes off shelves. He pulled the tape back and opened one of the boxes he held.

"Maple, twelve inches with a phoenix wing-feather as the core. Yugi took the wand, looking at it dumbly.

"Well, go on then, give it a wave." The short boy shrugged and waved the stick of wood. The small chair that Marik had been sitting in caught purple fire. The Egyptian yelped in surprise and leaped out of the chair before he could turn into barbeque.

"Hm, apparently not." Ollivander muttered, putting the fire out and extracting another wand. "Try this one. Yew, thirteen and a quarter inches, quite springy with a tail hair of a particularly swift male unicorn."

Yugi tried wand after wand and each one rejected him. They had been in the store for almost two hours, and with each failed attempt, Ollivander grew more and more exited. He was practically dancing for joy when yet another wand set something on fire. Bakura was snickering non too nicely in Ryou's mind, Sakura was fiddling with her necklace strap, and Marik had fallen asleep on the newly repaired chair, drool rolling down his chin. Finally, Ollivander pulled out a sleek light brown coloured wand from an extremely dusty case. "Try this one. Twelve and a half inches, with a tail feather of a bennu (1 sp?). Excellent for charms. Yugi gulped and took the wand, and waved it uncertainly. A shower of gold and purple sparkles filled the air. Sakura had almost as much trouble finding a wand as Yugi did. Finally she bought an fourteen inch long ebony wand with a double core, willingly given blood of a black unicorn and a tail hair from it's mate. Ryou's wand was maple, fifteen inches with the heartstring of a rather beautiful Peruvian Vipertooth, and finally Marik's was Ash, fourteen and a quarter inches with a phoenix feather soaked in its own tears. They trudged out of the shop, really looking forward to a restful night's sleep. Amaya finally took over, as Sakura practically fainted in her soulroom.

Since there had been only two rooms available, and Amaya would take one room, and the three boys would take the other. After a modest dinner, they retired to their rooms, but even though they were exhausted, the exitement of the day hadn't worn off yet. So Amaya migrated to the boy's room to join their Duel Tournament. After Yami beat Bakura for the fifth time, they all fell asleep, strewn haphazardly over the room.

After breakfast, they went out to explore to alley and buy their pets. Marik and Bakura became entranced by a dark and evil-looking alley that was adjacent to Diagon Alley. Yugi and Amaya decided to go to the pet store and meet Bakura and Marik there later. As the pair neared the store, Amaya was shoved hard into the ground by a blond teen who was strutting around like he owned the place.

"Hey! Watch it!" Amaya cried out, letting Yugi help her up. ((Hikari, are you all right?)) Sakura asked, worry filling her voice. (Yeah, stupid jerk walking around like he owns the place.)

The blond boy turned around, glaring menacingly at Amaya. An amused expression crossed her face. "You should invest in glaring lessons," she said loudly enough for the people around them to hear, "you look constipated." Some of the younger spectators who obviously knew the boy snorted into their hands. The blond's face was tinged pink with humiliation.

"Watch what you say, filthy mudblood." He snapped, twirling around and stomping out of sight. Amaya was totally confused. What was a mudblood? From the reaction of some of the people, it must have been a very bad insult. She was about to follow him and make him apologize when Yugi pulled her back into the crowd.

"What was that for!" She exclaimed, "I want to give that jerk a piece of my mind!"

"Amaya, think about what you're saying. He's probably spent his entire life in the Wizarding World and probably knows a lot of spells. If you were to make him any madder, he might have cursed you or something." His large violet eyes stared up at her with a pleading look. She cursed under her breath.

"Dammit. You're right." She smiled half-heartedly. "Come on! I wanna get a pet." They made their way to the store when they ran into three teens their age. One was a tall boy with fiery red hair, lots of freckles, and blue eyes. The other boy was a lot shorter and had messy black hair, bright green eyes, and round glasses. And the last person was a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello." The black haired boy said, smiling at the two. "We saw what you did back there. That was brilliant! I've never seen anyone stand up to Malfoy in public."

Amaya smiled, blushing slightly. "Thanks."

"I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter. These are my best friends Ron Weasley Hermione Granger."

"I'm Amaya Mitsumaru, and this is Yugi Motou. She said, bowing slightly. Hermione was wearing a puzzled look on her face.

"You're not from around here are you?" She asked. "Because I've never seen you at Hogwarts before." Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, Amaya, me, and two of our friends are just starting this year." Right on cue, there was a loud explosion followed by maniacal laughter. Yugi sighed and Amaya rolled her eyes. "Sorry. I think are friends need our help." She said before leting Sakura take control and run over screaming obsenities at Bakura. Yugi smiled apologetically and switched places with Yami who immediately took off after his wife, leaving three very confused teens in their wake.

"Did you notice something?" Hermione asked, "Right before they ran off, Amaya's face changed. It looked older and her hair was sticking up more. And Yugi seemed to grow taller and his hair looked even stranger." Harry and Ron shook their heads, though Harry's thoughts were on Yugi's eyes before he left. They were crimson... the same color as Voldemort's...

_Crappy ending, but Im kinda tired of writing right now, and I really want to post. Anyway, next chapter is Pets and the Train._

_Holy Arrow_


	5. Chapter 5

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Many thanks to **Fox Loves Shinigami, MostPowerfulOfAllDarkLords**, and **the dark prep**

Me: Crying oodles from all the praise You guys are awesome!

Anyway, here are the voting results so far, and remember, this is the last chance to vote.

Houses.  
Ryou – S, 5; R, 0; H, 2; G, 5  
Amaya – S, 3; R, 2; H, 0; G, 4  
Yugi – S, 3, R, 2; H, 0; G, 5  
Marik – S, 5; R, 1; H, 0; G, 4

Pairings – Single, one vote; Yugi/Amaya, one vote; Yami/Sakura, three votes; Ron/Hermione, one vote. **I need more for this category, people!**

Quiddich? – Yes, three votes. I agree, it's a hard subject to work with.

Friends – Trio: yes, 3; no, 1  
Just Harry – 1  
Others – Bakura and Malfoy 2

* * *

Standing before the entrance to the dark alley were two cloaked figures. One's was royal purple, and wrapped luxuriously around it's owner, while his companion's was red, the color of freshly spilled blood. The two proceeded into the nearly empty alley, and came to the store they saw that morning. Glinting in the store window were the objects of their desire.

It was a set of four daggers and a sword, the handles made of gold entwined with ebony. The blades were simple but their craftsmanship was impeccable. The store owner said that the blades were spelled to never dull or rust. However the price for the set for a pair of mudbloods, whatever that was, was shockingly high.

Bakura snickered as he and Marik snuck into the shop. This was too easy.

"Hold it!" Came a cry from the back, and the owner of the shop came out with his wand pointed at them. Bakura's insane smile widened. Finally! A challenge of some sort!

"So you have one of these too, don't you old man?" He asked, walking closer to the man. "I find these things very troublesome." The man's eyes were wide with terror. The mere aura off this thief was enough to pass out from. So much darkness… and pain… and blood…

"Stupefy!" the wizard cried, sending a jet of light at Bakura. Shadows leapt to life around him, flickering like black flames. The jet of light hit them and was absorbed. With a smooth movement of his hand, Bakura dispersed the Shadows and smiled at the horrified man.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?" He raised his hand and from the vortex that appeared by him, two demon red eyes glowed maliciously. Bakura smiled yet again as the owner cowered before his Man-Eater Bug. He looked over to the display and saw that Marik had already left. "Well it seems like we're all done here. Wouldn't want you to miss us though, so I'll leave my little friend here to entertain you." With that, he left the shop, smirking at the terrified yells coming from it. He met Marik in a small alleyway, protected from view by the tall buildings.

"That was fun!" The Egyptian exclaimed, examining one of the daggers closely. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Feh, maybe for you. I was the one that had to distract him you could have just taken over his mind. We would have been done faster." He grabbed the dagger, from Marik's hands and pocketed it. The blonde pouted and pulled out another dagger to inspect.

"Where's the fun in that?" "So who's going to get what?" He asked after a short silence. The white-haired thief grabbed the sword and smiled as he looked at it.

"I get one dagger and the sword and you get the rest." Marik frowned.

"Hardly seems fair. Why do you need a dagger if you have the sword anyway?" Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna keep it. I'm giving it to Sakura."

Marik's eyes glinted mischeviously. "What's this I hear? The great King of Thieves wanting to impress his baby sister?" Bakura scowled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked up at the partially concealed full moon.

"It's not a memory, but a sort of feeling I guess. Somehow, it's as if part of me remembers her, and everything that happened." He shook his head. "Come on. Before Pharaoh gets an ulcer worrying if we killed anyone.

The next morning, Ryou was absolutely exhausted. His entire body ached, and Bakura's snoring made his head hurt. He caught sight of Bakura's red cloak, hanging haphazardly on a chair. The white-haired boy rolled his eyes. The dark spirit was out last night. That explained everything. He glanced at Marik who was buried under his blanket, shivering violently. The colder European weather was really disagreeing with him. Ryou smiled softly, before yanking the mass of blankets off his friend. Marik cried out, curling up into a tight ball. He stared up at Ryou with a hurt look.

"Ryou… why…?"

The white-haired youth smiled good-naturedly. "Morning! You'll miss breakfast if you don't hurry up and get downstairs." He laughed at Mariks grumblings and walked out of the room. Amaya and Yugi had both awoken on time, (because their yami's didn't go running around dark alleys all night long.) and were waiting for them downstairs. Today was the last day of their stay, because the next morning they would be taking the train to Hogwarts.

After breakfast, the teens went off to the petshop, Amaya and Yugi dragging a sleepy Ryou and Marik along wanting to get there early before people filled the narrow streets.

The merry tinkle of a bell welcomed the four into the dusty and noisy shop. Lining the walls were cages containing owls, cats, ravens, rats, toads, and some animals that couldn't even be explained. Yugi was inspecting a small barn owl while Marik and Ryou were lazily looking at a large cage full of playing kittens.

Amaya was wandering around the shop, occasionaly pausing to look closer at an interesting cat or a beautiful owl. She stopped in front of a cage containing a small orange cat staring sullenly through the bars. (A/N: Think Kyo from Fruits Basket. Kawaii!) Amaya couldn't resist. She reached up to open the latch when the sales lady rushed up to her.

"Please Miss, this one is rather bad tempered. Perhaps you should get this one." She pointed to a fluffy white kitten. Amaya shook her head, and stared at the sullen cat in fascination.

When they exited the petshop, Amaya was holding the orange tabby, who she got a half-price. Yugi was carrying a cage containing a beautiful eagle owl, and Ryou was carrying a black raven who had piercing red eyes that were observing everything around it. Marik had opted not to get anything, but was staying as far away from Amaya, who's cat had decided to use his face as a scratch post.

The morning of their departure, everyone was running around searching for their belongings that mysteriously found their way out of their carefully packed trunks. Their breakfast was rushed and by the time they crammed their belongings into a waiting taxi, it was nearly 10:30.

"What the hell!" Marik exclaimed angrily.

They stood at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. This was very strange. Their ticket specifically said Platform 9 ¾, but there was no such thing.

"Maybe we should ask one of the people here." Yugi suggested, looking around at the massive crowds. Marik rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you do that and it's a one way ticket to the nuthouse. Face it Pharaoh, we were tricked." Yugi however wasn't paying attention and already making his way to a group of people gathered around the barrier.

"Excuse me," He asked a portly redhaired woman. "Can you tell me where I might find Platform 9 ¾?" The lady smiled kindly.

"Of course dead, you're a first year, I presume?" Yugi shook his head, blushing furiously. Behind him, Marik, Ryou, and Amaya were dragging their luggage over, before joining their short friend.

"No, we're all transfer students. Were sixth years." Ryou said, noticing Yugi's embarrassment for being considered a first-year.

"I'm so sorry dear!" The lady exclaimed, apologizing to Yugi profusedly. "Well, anyway, it's pretty simple. All you do is run straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten."

Marik smiled nervously, eying the wall with concern. It looked pretty damn solid to him.

"Er, Ryou… why don't you go first?" He asked, pushing the white-haired boy in front of him. Ryou backed away slowly, ignoring Bakura's comment of 'wimp.' Yugi too looked at the wall in apprehension. Amaya rolled her eyes, and stalked toward the barrier. With a whoosh, she dissapreared. The boys rubbed their eyes in disbelief, before taking off after her.

They had managed to find an empty compartment near the back of the train. After storing their pets and trunks on the racks, they all settled down, watching as other students hugged and bid their parents goodbye. The train lurched forward, and soon the platform disappeared from view.

"This is it." Amaya said watching the vast countryside appear outside the window. Marik scowled slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No turning back now, I guess." Amaya smiled and looked outside again, watching as the rain drenched fields and hills flew past them.  
'Yeah. No turning back now.'

_Tooku kara kaze ga fuite_  
The wind blows from far away  
_Nagareru kumo wo miageteru_  
I'm looking up at the drifting clouds  
_Furikaeru nante dekinai  
_I can't turn back

* * *

This is the last chapter when you can vote, so make sure you do. Hope you liked this chapter, and that Amaya wasn't too Mary-Sue. shudder 


	6. Chapter 6

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Thanks to wildace keladry2005, the dark prep, Fox Loves Shinigami, NKingy,

NKingy – I'll get into the sword and dagger thing later. Hopefully. Actually, I don't know why I used that. I was making it up as I was going along.

I lied! This is the last chapter before I announce the houses! Keep voting!

* * *

The train ride was tediously slow. After about an hour, everyone was bored stiff. Marik was slumped over in his seat, clutching the Millennium Rod protectively, and drooling slightly. Ryou was flipping boredly though his cards, and Yugi and Amaya were conversing quietly, their other halves floating nearby.

"So do you thing that Sakura is the key for returning Yami his memories?" Yugi asked, watching the two dark spirits. They were both blushing and Sakura was staring at her feet. Amaya smiled softly, feeling the Queen's heart flutter with the joy of seeing her husband again.

"Yeah," she whispered, "they both seem so happy right now. Even if the Pharaoh's mind doesn't remember her, I think his heart does."

Just then, the compartment door slid open. Standing in the doorway were two of the teens Yugi and Amaya had met in Diagon Alley. Hermione and Ron. They were both dressed in their school uniforms and pinned to the front of their robes were two red and gold badges with a large P on them. Hermione smiled warmly at Yugi and Amaya.

"Hello you two. We were hoping to meet you before we arrive. Are these your friends?" She asked, looking at Ryou and Marik, and grimacing as Marik snorted in his sleep and some more drool escaped his mouth.

Amaya smiled at the brunette. "Yeah, this is Ryou Bakura, but everyone just calls him Bakura." Ryou nodded in greeting a slight smile on his face. "And the other guy is Marik Ishtar." In response, Marik snorted louder and curled up in a ball, muttering 'Winged Dragon of Ra… destroy him…!" Yugi, Amaya, and Ryou sweatdropped and laughed uncomfortably. "He usually not like this." Ryou offered. :Liar: Bakura said in his mind.

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley. We're the sixth-year Gryffindor Prefects." She looked at her watch and gasped softly. "Oh, Ron, we told Harry we would meet him as soon as the meeting ended." She turned to the four transfers. "I'm sorry, but our friend is waiting for us." The two left the compartment and closed the door softly.

Yami looked at his hikari. "I don't trust them hikari." He said, Sakura saying the same to Amaya.

* * *

"Why were we hoping to see them before we got to Hogwarts?" Ron asked, walking in step with Hermione. The witch rolled her eyes, and extracted a newspaper article from her robe pocket.**Knockturn Alley Shop Robbed**

**At two twenty this morning, Stefan Roakes, shop owner of Roakes and Wallburn (1) heard an intruder enter his shop. He says that the robbers were the two teens that were in his shop the previous day. While one collected a set of daggers and a sword, the other held him off without even using a wand. Then he summoned some sort of bizarre creature that attacked Roakes and nearly killed him. Luckily, the owners of the shop next door heard his screams and saved him from the creature. They said that their spell seemed to have no effect on it, but the thing disappeared into a vortex that opened up at its feet. The creature is yet to be identified. The thieves are described as two teens, one with pure white hair, the other with blonde, the blond was wearing purple robes while his accomplice wore blood-red ones. If you come across these two, do not confront them as the brand of magic they are able to produce is something new to the Wizarding world and considered very dangerous.**

"I saw this yesterday morning." Hermione said, putting the parchment back in her pocket. "Ryou sounds like one of those guys. Not a lot of young people have pure white hair you know." Ron shrugged.

"I guess."

* * *

It was dark by the time that the train stopped, outside a small deserted platform. The four were dressed in their ouncomfortable uniforms and walking out onto the platform. The rain had cleared up making the platform very slippery beneath their feet.

"Firs' years, this way! Firs' years!" Boomed Hagrid's familiar voice. The giant man paused for a secod before calling out again, "Firs' years an' transfers!" They small group ran up toward him.

"Hey you four! Had a good trip?" They all nodded, smiling up at him.

After all the first years were gathered, Hagrid began to lead them down a steep forest path that was incredibly slippery from all the water. Finally the trees thinned out and they came upon a small rocky beach, floating at the edge of the water was a fleet of small boats.

Before them, was a gigantic black lake that reflected the bright crescent moon overhead. And on the very top of the cliff overlooking it, stood a magnificent castle. Numerous towers and turrets loomed high into the sky, and countless lights shone from large windows all over the castle. Everyone stared in awe.

"No more than four to a boat, please." Hagrid said, climbing into the biggest boat that seemed to sink a little at his weight. The four quickly clambered into an empty boat, none of them wanting to sit with terrified eleven year olds. As soon as the last child was seated, the boats began to glide across the dark surface of the large lake. Amaya gently let her hand drag along the side of the boat, letting the cold water glide over her fingers. This was real. Her heart thumped faster in her chest as they come closer to their destination.

* * *

They large group stood outside the great hall, waiting somewhat impatiently for Professor McGonagall to let them enter. Some of the first years were nerviously whispering amongst themselves about how they would be sorted. A chubby-looking kid with thick curly hair was telling his friend that he heard they had to duel a teacher, while a thin girl with black hair kept insisted that they would have to fight a mountain troll. Unconciously, Amaya gripped her deck hard. 'Fat load of good it's going to do me.' She thought darkly to herself. They had all found out that electronics didn't work in Hogwarts.

Next to her, Ryou was playing with the points of the Millenium Ring, trying to calm himself. Bakura wasn't helping.

:Hey Hikari, when you have to fight the troll, send out Dark Necrophelia, okay? Hey! Are you even listening to me:

Just then, Professor McGonagall returned, telling the first years to follow her.

"Wait here, you four." She said, before leading the first years away. The tall doors closed once again, and after some time, the muffled sounds of houses being calld out, followed by thunderous clapping and cheering. Finally, the doors opened again, and they stepped into the Great Hall.

_Kagayaku sekai ga kono te ni afure  
_The shining world overflows in my hands  
_Kagirinai toki wo daite  
_Embracing the limitless time  
_Boku wa susundeku  
_I move forward

* * *

I finally got around to writing a somewhat decent sized chapter for once! And a cliffie too!

I had first wanted to do Draco coming in, but then I decided against it, because he already had a confrontation with Yugi and Amaya. Then I thought I should do someone like Neville or Ginny, but that felt kind of pointless, and I didn't want to do Harry either, so I guess Ron ande Hermione were the best choice. Plus, I got them to become suspicious of them! YAY!

(1) Made that up because I couldn't remember the name of that onestore there.

Ahem, anyway, I'll update sometime soon, But I don't know when because of Finals and all that junk. Geh, I hate algebra. And Spanish, but I'm pretty sure I'll pass that class. I'm just worried about stupid algebra.

Holy Arrow


	7. Chapter 7

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Guess who crawled out of their coffin and wrote a new chapter? ME!

Sorry I havent updated in a while, but with everything that's been going on, I didn't even have time to huggle my new Hiei plushie!

Thanks to: the dark prep, Fox Loves Shinigami, NKingy, yamisgirl13, wildace keladry2005,

I'm so happy! I have 27 reviews so far!

* * *

The sight that lay before them couldn't classify less than magnificent. Thousands of candles floated in the air, and the clear night sky was in place of the ceiling. In fact, the only indication that there was a ceiling were the faint outlines of elegant columns. There were four long tables streatching almost the entire length of the hall, and a fifth one facing them. They strode down the center aisle toward what looked like a small stool on top of which sat a tattered old hat. They approached it, staring at the ugly thing apprehensievely. Was this a joke? Dumbledore stood up from his throne-like chair. 

"As you can see, we have four transfer students with us this year, who will be joining the sixth-years. I trust that everyone here will make them feel comfortable and help them whenever they can." With that he sat down. Professor McGonagall opened an old-fashioned scroll, cleared her throat and called out, "Bakura Ryou, of Domino City, Japan (1)." The white haired boy gulped softly and walked up whispers followed him to the stool, mostly of the students that had read the newspaper article.

Ryou sat down on the stool and let the hat be placed on his head. Darkness claimed him as he sat there, his heart beating loudly against his chest.

"Well, what have we here? Hmm… you hold a lot of darkness in you, but I sense that it isn't yours."

:Hey! Who the hell are you! This is my host! Mine! So get the hell out, you freak: Bakura screamed furiously in his head, and Ryou winced at his yami's voice, the noisy spirit was already giving him a headache.

"My, how rude." The new voice muttered dissaprovingly. Before Ryou could apologise for his yami's behaviour, the voice screamed out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The world suddenly became light again, and he walked off to the table that was cheering loudly.

"Ishtar, Marik, of Cairo, Egypt." Marik strode up, not feeling as nervous as Ryou had. All he had to do was try on a stupid hat. It couldn't possibly be too hard? Right?

"You too have lots of darkness within you." A slightly annoyed voice said, as soon as the hat was securely on his head. "Seems like you have some brains, but not enough for Ravenclaw, you're tactless enough to be a Gryffindor, but… I think you'll do better in SLYTHERIN!" The blonde whipped the hat off his head in annoyance, grumbling of ways to dismantle the hat in the most gruesome way possible. He quckly joined Ryou at the table decorated in silver and green.

"Amaya Mitsumaru, of Kyoto, Japan. (2)" The girl walked up shaking slightly. Inside her necklace, Sakura was whispering calming words to her light. The hat was quiet for a second before it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yugi Motou, of Domino City, Japan." The hat barely touched the topmost spike of his hair, when it screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!" So loudly that the people sitting closest to the hat covered their ears. Yugi joined a smiling Amaya at the end of the table, the blonde girl congradulating him.

Dumbledore stood up again, silencing the chattering students. "I would like to enform you, that once again, the Forbidden Forest is, as the name states, Forbidden to all students. Entering it will result in a severe loss of house points, detention, and a letter home to your parents. Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you that the list of Forbidden Items has surpassed two thousand and that includes all the inventions of Messrs. Fred and George Weasley. And, I would like to introduce our new defence teacher, Professor Striker." He guestured to a stern-looing woman with sharp, hawk-like features that was dressed in smart, dark red robes. "And now, let the feast begin."

The golden plates that were empty just seconds before suddenly filled with every kind of food imaginable, including some some foreign dishes that the four exchange students quickly helped themselves to.

Yugi and Amaya were led by Harry, Ron, and Hermione though what appeared to be a maze of torch-lit corridors and over countless flights of stairs until they reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. The picture stirred and asked for the password. Hermione stepped forward and announced, "Cherry Blossom" The lady nodded and admitted entrance to a large circular room decorated lavishly in red and gold.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. The boys dorms are on your left, Yugi, and yours is on the right Amaya. Hermione said, pointing to the stairs. "You two are prabably really tired. You need to wake up early tomorrow so you can get to breakfast on time. Goodnight."

The two foreigners stifled yawns and after bidding goodnight to the trio went upstairs to prepare for bed. After they were well out of hearing range, Hermione turned to Harry with a serious look on her face.

"Harry, I don't trust them. I've never heard of someone getting accepted into Hogwarts late. There's something weird going on here." Harry frowned at his friend. "Well, maybe they were looked over because they're from far away." Hermione shook her head. "No. There are about seven schools of magic in Japan, and that's not including all the schools of martial arts that use magic as part of the curriculum. And besides, students arent just noticed by their accidental magic. There is an enchanted quill that writes down the name of every magical child born, their birthdate, and the school they should attend."

Harry shrugged. They new kids seemed alright, despite their rather strange hair to which they all whined at the same time that it was natural that way.

"I think they're nice." He murmered softly. Ron and Hermione frowned darkly at him.

"Harry, we just don't want you to get hurt alright?" Ron said. "You don't know what You-Know-Who might pull, and he's not above playing dirty to get what he wants. You know that." The black-haired boy shrugged again before suppressing a yawn.

"I'm tired you two. Goodnight." With that he headed up the stairs as his two friends looked at his retreating back with concern.

* * *

The bright sunlight hit Harry's face though a hole in his curtains. He moaned grumpily and buried his face under his pillow, when Ron's distinct shouting made him look up. His friend was currently rummaging though his trunk throwing clothes and objects in random directions. Yugi emerged from his bed pulling a dirty sock out of his still spiky but terribly messy hair with disguist. 

"Uh, Ron, could you please not throw your underwear around like that?" Dean asked, throwing a rolled up pair of boxers as the back of Ron's head. The redhead didn't turn his attention away from his trunk even as the underwear bounced off his head and plopped to the floor.

"Ron, what are you looking for?" Harry asked, crawling out of bed and stretching, now that his intent to sleep the first day of school away was thoroughly thwarted. Ron ignored him, his head deep in his trunk.

"I swear I had it last night!" He shouted again, his voice sounding desperate. "WHERE THE HELL COULD IT GO!" He jumped up and ran out of the dorm, leaving five confused boys in his wake.

* * *

The sixth year Gryffindors were sitting at their table, reading, talking with their friends, or eating. In Amaya's case, all of the above. 

"So, what do you think our classes will be like?" She asked Yugi, her voice slightly muffled by the slice of toast that she had in her mouth. The duelist shrugged, reaching for an apple.

"Cant say. But I wonder if we will need to know at least a little magic. I've been trying simple spells, but without the help of the Puzzle I just cant do it." Amaya sighed and looked up at the ceiling, the morning sky a beautiful cerulian color. "I guess our powers really do come from the items then. Too bad. I'm starting to like it here already." She finished her toast and was about to leave when Yugi grabbed the sleeve of her robes.

"_What about your father?"_ He asked.

_"I asked Hermione about that last night. She said that when a person with magical blood has a child with a non-magic person, the child has only a slight chance of becoming a witch or a wizard."_

"_Then how do you know you aren't?"_ She shrugged. "I just know."

Without another word, she hurried out of the hall, clutching her bookbag as she disappeared.

_

* * *

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe_  
I remember the paifulness of the love I lost back  
_Boku was senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte  
_I'm a little perplexed by the vivid blueness of this sky

* * *

Next chapter, first classes, suspicions, and Ron's secret. WOOO! Suspence suspence! 

yah.

(1) Where's Ryou from? At first I thought he was born in England, but them I wasn't sure, so I just wrote Domino. Please tell me if I'm wrong.

(2) I first wanted her to come from Tokyo, but then I wanted her to have come from a really cultural place, because her mother is all proper, and her father likes ruins and historical places… so Kyoto it is!

Welp, that'sit for now, so please review! Because remember, lots of reviews equals lots of updates!

Holy Arrow


	8. Chapter 8

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

**By Holy Arrow**

NKingy, RubbyK.K, Arrathir, Fox Loves Shinigami, Isis the Sphinx,

Author's Note – The DADA teacher is only an minor OC.

Oh yeah, I've already read book 6, but lets just say that Harry and Ron still take Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Okay? Oh yeah, and lets say that Firenze teaches the 3rd, 4th, and 5th years, and Trelawney has the rest.

* * *

Chapter 8

Divination was the first class that Yugi and Amaya had, and the first with Slytherin. When they entered the stuffy classroom, the two waved at Marik and Bakura and immediately claimed the other two seats at the table. They were soon joined by Harry and Ron who both came late, frowning slightly.

"Welcome to a new year of Divination." Said a misty and creepy voice from the corner of the cluttered room. "I see that my predictions were correct. Many of you have returned to my class." Stepping out of the shadows and into the flickering firelight was a tall woman covered in glittering beads and bracelets. Her eyes appeared huge behind her glasses, and a glittery shawl coverd her thin frame. In all, she looked like a monster from Weevil's deck. "This year we will be delving deeper into the complexity of the Tarot, as well as examining more exotic ways to tell the future." Amaya noticed the two other girls from her dorm, Lavender and Parvati, titter happily at the prospect of learning new ways of divination.

"Now dears, please open your copies of _Acquanting Yourself With The Tarot_, and turn to chapter 2. Follow the instructions for a basic Celtic Cross spread, to perform a reading for the person across from you, and consult your book for answers when necessary. The one who's reading is being done should write down the outcomes as they will be part of the homework assignment. You may begin, dears."

Amaya turned to Marik, and smiled nerviously. It didn't help when Ryou confidently shuffled his deck and began the spread. Taking a deep breath and praying to whatever diety that chose to watch over her that she would not embarrass herself, she began.

"Okay…" Yugi murmured, biting his lip in concentration as he studied the cards and the book. Across from him, Ron looked as if he would fall asleep any second. "The first card represents your general situation so… Reversed Justice. Unfair condemnation, bigotry, bias, unfair accusations.

Second card… Obstacles… The Emperor reversed. Stubborness. Third card. Your feelings. Three of pentacles, actions taking fruit. Fourth Card, known feelings. Reversed Hanged Man. Unwillingness to make necessary sacrefices. Defeat. Hipocricy. Fifth card. The Past. Wheel of Fortune. Chaos. Unforseen change. Six, Eight of Swords. Taking responsibility to overcome difficulties. Seven, Attitude. Reversed Fool. Negligence. Eighth Card, Environment. Strength. Allowings one's impulses to be directed by the use of reason. Ninth card. Hopes and Fears. The Lovers. Love. Union. Last card. Six of Wands. A victory."

With a shuddering sigh, the short boy slumped against the table. This was definetly not his strength. Silently he pushed the deck towards the readhead, who looked utterly bored.

"You shouldn't take this class too seriously, Yugi. It's not in the least bit important." Yugi just shrugged.

* * *

Amaya frowned at Marik's spread. All the cards that had come out felt so foreboring and dark that she had to suppress a shudder after she turned over the last card.

"First card, Temperance. You are at a fairly peaceful time in your life, and are mostly in control of your actions. The Tower. Your luck will run out soon, and you will experience great hardships. The Star. Optimism and a bright and promising future. Obviously an illusion because of the previous cards. Six of Swords. You believe that you're leaving your troubles behind, once again, an illusion. Ten of Swords. A dark card. That represents everything that goes wrong in life."

As the reading progressed, Marik was unpleasantly reminded of his other half. The last card Amaya showed was when Yami Marik had complete control of him. He shuddered. These were not very pleasant memories. Amaya obviously noticed that.

"If you want to stop, just say so. Harry said it was a useless class. We could just make something up." Marik shook his head.

"No. I want to know." 'I think.' He added to himself, as Amaya inspected the next card carefully. Her frown darkened.

(Yami. This is some seriously dark stuff.) Her other half nodded, and Amaya felt the ancient spirit frowning as well. ((Yes. But should we ask? We have not known Marik long enough to ask question asbout a past that's obviously very dark.))

(And one that's seeming to be coming back to haunt him.)

((Yes, that too…)) The link faded, as Amaya was brought out of her stupor by Professor Trelawney.

"Well, my dear, I've never seen you here before. My Inner Eye tells me that you are one of the new students that Headmaster Dumbledore had told me about." Amaya nodded, her opinion of Professor Trelawney falling to nearly zero. "Well then, could you please demonstrate your abilities with the Tarot?"

All the exchange students were worried. Marik's past was one that the Egyptian preferred to keep to himself. And for obvious reasons. Amaya took a deep breath, praying that the next card would be something positive.

She sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. She never got what she wanted.

Inverted Death. Great. "Inverted Death. A negative change. This may bring about ruin and endings." She was about to turn the next card over when Professor Trelawne interrupted.

"My dear, please do not sugarcoat the truth from the poor boy! This card signifies the end! Death!" She waved her hands dramatically, causing the multitides of bracelets that adorned her bony wrists to jingle loudly. From down the table, Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. At least she found someone else to pick on for a while.

"Actually Professor, the card Death hardly ever means the end of life, but rather the end and the rebirth. Shown by the sun in the background. Even the Death Inverted doesn't necessarily mean death." Ryou spoke up. He had been nearly silent almost the whole period as Harry read his spread. Only smiling slightly at the Seven of Swords, a thief, in the First slot.

Professor Trelawney's face darkened as the new student pointed out her errors. Across the room, Lavender and Parvati hissed slightly at this boy that was correcting their beloved Professor.

"Well then, young man. Would you please demonstrate to this class the proper way to read the Tarot since you believe that I am incapable of knowing the meaning of a card?" Poor Ryou tried to apologize but it was already too late. Inside him Bakura was furious at this insect-like hag reprimanding his host.

:Let me out: He snapped angrily::I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind:  
:Bakura please, just let me do the reading . It will damage her pride if I do it correctly.:  
:Well I want to damage her face:  
:Bakura:  
:Fine, fine. Killjoy. At least let me do the reading.:  
:Alright, but no killing.:  
:Okay, I could live with that.:  
:Or maiming.:  
:But-:  
:Or torching.  
:Wai-:  
:Or hurting anyone in anyway.:  
:Ugh. Fine.:  
:No destruction of school or private property either.:  
:Damn, you remembered that one. Fine, I'll just do the reading like a good little boy.:

The change was fast, so most of the class didn't notice 'Ryou's' now cruel eyes and spikier hair at all.

After quickly shuffling and setting the cross up, Bakura put away his book and began.

"First card, Inverted Strength. Danger, Tyranny, and Disgrace. Obviously you haven't been very popular lately and have placed yourself in great danger. Second card, Inverted Star. Dashed hopes and dreams, Pessimism, and self-loathing. Someone close to you has betrayed your trust and you no longer have much confidence in that person. The Moon. Mistakes, Trickery and Scandal. Ties in slightly to the Second card that there is a person that had recently betrayed your trust. Fourth card. Four of cups. Represents loneliness and sorrow. This may be over a death of a loved one or a relationship that isn't going as you planned. The Devil. The bondage to others. Suffering. Fear. Describes your past as traumatic. Sixth card, future. Invereted Charriot. War and conflicts, vengeance and defeat. A fairly dark and ominous card for the future. Eight of Swords. The double edged card so to speak. To be stuck between a rock and a hard place. Five of Swords, the crossing of swords resulting in the parting of the ways. People around you are loosing their trust in each other. Page of Cups. The ninth card represents hopes and fears, but the meaning of the Page of Cups is 'a message of love, romance, heart-break or family' so this describes both hopes and fears. Last card. Judgement. Rehabilitation. Rejuvination and recovery. Basically a light at the end of the tunnel."

He glared slightly at Trelawney who was still looking at him with disdain, while Lavender and Parvati's opinion of him changed within the minute-long reading.

"I think that is quite enough for today. You are excused." Professor Trelawney finally said, before drifting off to her winged armchair.

* * *

Marik was only to glad to get out of the stuffy classroom. And the further he was away from those freaky cards the better.

Further behind him, still making their way down the multiple staircases were Yugi, Bakura, and Amaya. The blonde girl was still frowning slightly.

"Hey… what happened to Marik?" She asked softly, careful to not let other students hear. Yugi and Bakura exchanged glances. Yugi sighed softly.

"It's not our place to say. If you want to know, you should ask him yourself." She nodded, slightly disappointed, and began to hurry down the stairs to find Marik.

"Hey, Amaya!" Bakura called after her. She turned around, surprised. This was the first time he ever called her by name.

"You should know that having an Item usually means you wont have a simple, easy life." She nodded, and rushed down the stairs.

"Why did you tell her that?" Yami asked, switching places with Yugi. "You're going to scare her." Bakura turned on the former Pharaoh, glaring angrily.

"You still believe that even with these Items of Darkness people can live normal lives?"

"I do." Yami replied steadily. Bakura's eyes narrowed and he burst into insane cackles.

"Open your eyes Your Highnessness! We are attending a school for magic! There's a tree outside that tried to kill me, and a ghost that spilled ink on some kids hair over breakfast! How can this possibly be normal!"

"It's just different." Yami was glad that the staircase was empty now so that no one heard Bakura's little outburst. The white-haired spirit shook his head.

"I don't like this. Those two brats don't trust us, and that Malfoy kid was looking at my Ring weird last night."

"You're being paranoid, Thief. They're probably not used to seeing things like this." Yami reasoned. Bakura rolled his eyes in frustiration and stalked away.

"If something happens that puts all our existance in danger, I WILL blame you, Pharaoh." He glared and turned, his robes, (which were bigger than they were supposed to be) sweeping behind him dramatically as he disappeared into a dark corridor.

Sighing once again, Yami returned to his soul room to ponder the words of the King of Thieves.

* * *

Herbology passed without incident, except for when 'Ryou's' hand 'slipped' and flung the roots of a particularly nasty-smelling herb at the back of Yugi's head. Marik assured Amaya that this was nothing to be worried about. After class, Bakura didn't show up for lunch, so Amaya grabbed a sandwich for herself and for Bakura and went to look for him. Marik told her that maybe Bakura was on the grounds somewhere, brooding. Following Sakura's suggestions of possible places where he could be hiding, she finally found Bakura sitting in a tree with a blade of grass in his mouth glaring softly at the clouds.

"Hey," She called up to him, "Are you hungry?" The only response she got was a shrug and a 'hn'. "I brought you a sandwich."

No response.

"Will you please come down for a second!" She snapped, her patience with the moody thief wearing thin.

"Fine, woman, you don't have to yell at me." He jumped out of the tree, landing smoothly in front of her. She just glared, and shoved the sandwich into his hands.

"Here." He opened the napkin and grimaced.

"I don't like tuna." Amaya rolled her eyes and grabbed the sandwich back, giving him hers. She plopped down on the grass, taking a bite. "I don't like ham and cheese either." However, he still sat down across from her. They sat in silence for a while, before Amaya finally spoke up.

"You know, Ryou will get mad at you if you keep him away from his lessons." She said softly, pering at him from beneath her fringe.

"I'm not scared of my wimpy host." He grumbled, taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

"It's not about fear, or control, or whose stronger." She whispered, lowering her gaze to the grass. "It's about us helping you, and you helping us."

Bakura snorted in disgust. "What a stupid reason." With that he got up and walked away, leaving Amaya sitting on the lawn watching his retreating back.

_

* * *

Bokura was ima demo sagashiteru  
The two of us are searching, even now  
__Kasoku shita speed wa kaerarenai  
_This accelerated speed can never go back  
_Tsuyosa to kakugo tsunagitomete_  
Bind your strength and resolution together  
_Hashiri-tsuzukenakareba mirai wa nai_  
If we don't contimue to run, there is no future  
_Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e  
_So move forward, beyond the doorThe two of us are searching, even nowThis accelerated speed can never go backBind your strength and resolution togetherIf we don't contimue to run, there is no futureSo move forward, beyond the door

* * *

I didn't really like this ending, but it was the best I could come up with.

Please excuse my Tarot readings if they're not correct. It's been a while since I studied my deck and I forgot most of the meanings of the Minor Arcana.  
Danielle (my friend): She called at three thirty last night to ask what the Seven of Swords meant!  
It really didn't help when my mom kidnapped my old divination book.

I've been feeling in a really good writing mood during two or three in the morning, but due to the evil contraption called school, I cant write too much, so my next update wont be for a while. Plus, I'm writing as it comes to me wich makes this story painfully slow.

lets see... any other news…

Oh yeah, it was my birthday on the first! Happy Birthday to me!

Holy Arrow


	9. Chapter 9

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

**Holy Arrow**

Millions of thanks and plushies to the following people:

**Fox Loves Shinigami,  
****Isis the Sphinx** ( none as a matter of fact. It was scary, I was paranoid the whole day), **yamisgirl13** (my first deck was a basic Rider-Waite deck, so that's the one that I was using, cuz I remember it better than my new one (that I still cant find! What is up with that! I turned my room upside down looking for it.), my new deck is a Ukiyoe Deck. It's very pretty and in the traditional Japanese Style. I'm very attached to it. After I got it, I was hugging it for about three days. I also have a Goddess Deck, but I rarely use it.  
**NKingy**,  
**Merely a Dark Lord**

* * *

The following weeks passed smoothly. Bakura hadn't said as much as a word to Amaya about what happened, and she was too busy with homework to question him about it. Of the four of them, she was struggling the most. She would often leave the classroom practicly crying, and if she couldn't take anymore, she would go hide in the blocked-in passage behind the mirror on the 4th floor and break down sobbing, as Sakura watched her host sadly, unable to comfort her. 

In fact, Amaya's only classes where she was moderately good at was Potions and Herbology, and only because there was no spell-casting involved. Meanwhile, Ryou excelled at Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions, quickly becoming the surly Potions Master's favorite student, despite his bloodline. Yugi was coming along very well in Transfiguration, and of course, Defence. Marik was scraping by, prefering to sneak around the castle with Bakura and explore the secret passages in the castle rather than study. Amaya felt as if she was being left behind by her companions. She struggled with a simple levitation charm for god's sake! And with the workload increasing day by day, she grew more and more depressed.

Divination had become known to all of the exchange students as nap time. From Tarot, they slowly progressed to Sand Divination, and were now studying Divination with Knives. Something that Bakura, Marik, and (to an extent) Sakura had gotten particularly attached to. Harry and Marik now shared the title of the 'Doomed One', and both arrived to class last, grumbling about the stupid subject.

Also, Harry had noticed that something was definetly up with Ron and Hermione. They would often disappear from breakfast early, something that previously only Hermione did. With his friends' strange and secretive behaviour, he began to find friendship with Yugi, and through him with the other transfers. They had been mostly keeping to themselves, the other inhabitants of the school viewing them as ontouchable beauties around which and air of mystery hung like a shroud.

He began to hang around with the four at the library during free periods, helping a frantic Amaya with her homework, or practicing Duel Monsters. Harry had liked this game, and commented that it was just as intense as Quiddich except without the danger. (At which three of the four laughed behind their hands, and Amaya just rolled her eyes at them.)

As Halloween came closer and closer, the exitement of the holiday itself, as well as the first visit to Hogsmeade caused two third years to set off a trunk-load of prank goods that had been shipped in earlier that moning from the Weasley Twin's shop that had been planning to open a branch in Hogsmeade as early as next year. The amount of fireworks alone shook the walls of the castle during dinner. The entire Gryffindor table, and some people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff laughed as Malfoy screamed like a little girl and hid under the table. Marik reported the next day that the blonde boy was trembling the entire night after the feast.

Harry greatly enjoyed his new friends, but at the same time, whenever he was hanging around with them, he would see Ron and Hermione frowning at him before turning back to whatever it was that they were doing. His chest hurt with the mere thought that they were hiding something from him. Sure, the prophecy was something he chose to keep to himself, but that was for their own safety! If Voldemort was aware of their knowledge, they would become targets for him. And Harry would not allow that.

Speaking of Voldemort, he had been strangely quiet recently. Even the dreams that Harry still worked hard to prevent, (though deep down, he wanted to see them to at least know something) did not occur. This silence was creepy, and he began to dread the coming days, expecting the news of a devastating attack. However, days passed and nothing happened. Before he knew it, Harry was standing at the gates with Yugi and Amaya, waiting for the thestral-drawn carriages to show up. Marik and Bakura were in detenton, though they both assured their friends that this was not a big deal and that Hosmeade wasn't so great by their standards. As the carriages arrived, the trio climbed inside and watched as the village came closer and closer. Harry had taken it on himself to show Yugi and Amaya around so as soon as the carriage came to a stop, they all jumped out and headed for Honeydukes. The weather was perfect, cool and crisp, yet sunny with a few clouds drifting about. As the entered the warm interior of Honeydukes, Yugi and Amaya were greeted with a sight they had never seen before.

Yugi's child-like eyes went even wider at all the candy that was crammed into the little shoppe, and Amaya was practically drooling rivers. Harry grinned at his friend's reactions. They browsed the shelves, picking up the things they wanted to buy. Yugi had gotten an assortment of multi-flavoured sugar quills, a pack of pepper imps that he was planning on showing to Joey and Tristan, and a large slab of chocolate 'in case of emergency.' Amaya had gotten, (if possible) even more chocolate, some Droobles Best Blowing Gum, a load of Sugar Quills and Sherbert Balls, and to Harry's surprise and slight disgust, a box of Blood Pops.

After Honeydukes, they visited Zonko's and the post office, followed by a short hike to view the Shrieking Shack. The last place they went to was the Three Broomsticks so that Amaya and Yugi could try Butterbeer. They all sat around a small slightly worn table that had a slight scorch mark on it, and played a casual game of Duel Monsters, Harry and Amaya against Yugi, the short boy winning, though narrowly. As the sun began to set, they began to make their way back to the carriages, when Harry stopped and slapped his hand over his face.

"Sorry you guys, go on without me, I forgot a bag at the pub." He said before running back down the main street.

As he was walking back, puchases in hand, he saw a slight, but familiar movement in one of the alleys. Careful not to be seen, he peeked in, and saw Ron and Hermione, the brunette's back turned to him making out against the wall. Ron's arms were wrapped tightly around her, and his fingers pushing up her shirt. Harry quickly turned around and left, his face bright red. And it had nothing to do with the weather.

* * *

As he sat at the Gryffindor table, listlessly picking at his food, Harry thought of his two best friends. Sure, he was glad they were together, he had been waiting for them to admit to each other (and themselves) that they liked each other, but now that it happened, why did he feel… what was it? Betrayed? Left behind? Envious? After all, he hadn't even had a girlfriend, (unless you counted the fiasco with Cho last year.) He shook his head. He should be happy for them! With that, he squashed his annoyance and began to eat his roast beef, his eyes not leaving his plate. 

Not far away, Yugi and Amaya were watching him with worry.

"Harry is acting weird." Amaya said, taking another bite of her chicken. The spiky-haired boy nodded, frowning. "Yeah. He's been like that since we came back to the castle."

"Do you think something happened when he was getting his stuff?" She asked, concerned. Yugi shrugged, and took another gulp of water. He just couldn't stand pumpkin juice.

"I'll ask him when we leave."

Meanwhile, the ancient spirits of the Pharaoh, the Queen, and the Thief were floating high above the joyful voices of the Great Hall, discussing more serious and grave events. Each Divination class portrayed darkness returning to Marik. That could only mean that Yami Marik had escaped the Shadow Realm. But how could this be possible?

"Perhaps he slipped though one of the openings made by Zork 5000 years ago?" Sakura asked. Yami shook his head. "No, all the voids were closed up. I made sure of that."

"What about that Voldemort guy that everyone keeps talking about?" Bakura suggested. "They say that he's got immense power, but could it possibly be enough to open the Shadow Realm?"

"If he had the right help." Yami nodded wisely. "But most of our enemies are either in the Shadow Realm, or as the case with Pegasus currently powerless." (A/N: Remember, Bakura stole his eye.)

"Perhaps he found a ritual in an ancient spellbook. They're pretty rare, especially now, but it could be possible." Sakura said, a finger under her chin. "All he would really need would be the spell itself, and a sacrifice…" Her eyes went wide, and she glanced between her companions. They both looked grim. All present knew of the danger the world was in if the events that had occurred 5000 years ago came to pass again.

Yugi, sighed, and looked up at the enchanted ceiling, when he uttered a silent gasp.

"_Amaya!" _He hissed furiously. "_I can see Sakura and Bakura!"_

The blonde girl looked up too, and indeed saw, three spirits suspended beneath the pitch black sky. Yugi opened his mind link.

/Yami/ He called fear and dread rising up within him. /You three have to get out of here/ The spirit's transparent features twisted in confusion. /Hikari, what are you -/

/There's no time! Please Yami, you have to get out of here! We'll explain everything later/ The Pharaoh sighed and quickly informed his companions that they had to leave.

Yugi and Amaya breathed a sigh of relief, slumping in their seats, however, they had not seen Hermione looking suspiciously at the ceiling.

_bokura wa doko made yukou  
_where shall we go up to to  
_futari no mirai ina sasuratte  
_our future roams freely around now  
_bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru  
_and we continue with our journey  
_eien no arika owari nai yume  
_the place of eternity, and endless dream  
_kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai  
_I want to chase after it without letting go if this hand  
_Zutto_  
forever

* * *

Author's Notes – 

Not particularly pleased with this chapter, but I finished it sooner than the others. The first person to review will receive a basket of brownies, because I feel generous and hyper. … and hungry too but that's beside the point since you cant feed starving authors anything over the internet.

Anyway…

Reserved my copy of Advent Children. I'm really exited! And I got a discount! YAY! There were already about 200 people that reserved their copies! In just one store! Anyway, if you havent done it yet, reserve a copy! It's a great movie!

The latest volume of Yu Yu Hakusho: $9.99  
Hiei plushie (discount YAY!): $4.87  
Yu Yu Hakusho Chapter Black Saga: $99.99  
Newtype Magazine: $13.00  
Random Fruits Basket Memorabilia: $25.00  
Fullmetal Alchemist sweatshirt: $40.00  
Tons of reviews: Priceless.

So REVIEW!

Holy Arrow


	10. Chapter 10

I am letting all my readers know that I am quitting writing fanfiction. With summer jobs and sports I don't have a lot time to write, and when I rush my writing it comes out like crap.

Anyway, this account has been passed over to my friend. She will probably revise this story and from all the short stories that I've seen her write, she'll do a great job of it too.

Ja,

Holy Arrow


End file.
